Of Half-Bloods and Marriage
by FeykrovokuntheWise
Summary: Nori and Luariia finally got married, what could possibly go wrong? Apparently alot can go wrong in Erebor with a half-blood and halfling. Mpreg and sexual scenes later on, slight cussing as well
1. Luariia's Surprise

Luariia knelt in front of the bowl once again. This was what felt like the hundred time she'd been in this position within two months. Nori stood in the doorway watching his wife in concern, walking over as she threw up; he rubbed her back and soothingly whispered to her.

When the bout of vomiting was finished she would return to the bed and simply slump over it until she either fell asleep or she would be back up in the washroom again.

Nori was extremely concerned, this had never happened to her before they married. Nori had taken Luariia hard the night they had been joined together as one. She was satisfied that night and when they fell asleep, they could swear that Bilbo and Thorin were going at it like rabbits as well.

Luariia slumped over the bowl again and gasped, "What is wrong with me?"

Nori knelt beside her and lightly he stroked her back as she threw up again while he lightly whispered, "It's alright...just breathe."

She slumped into his arms and he lightly picked her up, bridal style and carried her into their chambers, laying her down on the bed and he lay down beside her. She sighed as the sickness in her abdomen began to die down and Nori lightly whispered, "Do you need something?"

"Possibly..." she sighed and Nori lightly kissed her lips before he left the room. She lay on the bed still wrapped him Nori's cloak as she heard a knock on door.

"Come in..." She answered weakly and Bilbo walked in.

"Luariia? Are you feeling alright?"

"How do I look is the question Bilbo?" She asked lightly and Bilbo chuckled.

"No not really..." She answered lightly and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Bilbo smiled and said, "I just want to see if I'm correct..."

"Wha-" she was about to say but Bilbo placed a hand on her stomach and lightly he pressed down. Bilbo smiled and he said, "I was right..."

"Bilbo?"

"Congratulations to you both...you're pregnant Luariia..." Bilbo said and he lightly took her hand and squeezed it.

She looked to Bilbo for a moment and suddenly Nori came back in with Thorin behind him, Nori sat down beside Luariia and kissed the side of her forehead as she smiled looking to Bilbo as he moved his hand away.

"Well Bilbo I suppose we should tell him shouldn't we?" Luariia said quietly and Bilbo smiled, but suddenly his face paled and he was dashing from the room quickly.

Thorin followed after him and Luariia looked to Nori and she said, "What I mean to say is that...well..."

"Luariia? Is it something to do with why you keep getting sick?" Nori asked quietly and she nodded her head.

She took one of Nori's hands and placed it on her stomach and as his eyes widened in surprise she whispered, "I'm pregnant..."

She smiled lightly and before she knew it, Nori was on top of her kissing her, his beard rubbing against the exposed skin on her chest, she laughed as he began to kiss down her neck, laughing she pushed him away playfully and Nori let out a hearty laugh and he said, "I am going to be a father? I can't believe it!"

Luariia laughed and said, "Yes, you are going to be a father." She stood up suddenly feeling a burst of energy when Nori stood up in front of her and he bent down for a moment before lifting her off the ground, cupping her rear and smiling before she leaned down and kissed him.

It was at that moment when Thorin and Bilbo decided to walk back in again, and Luariia blushed beautifully before Nori let her down. Bilbo was eased into the soft chair beside the bedside.

"Bilbo?" Thorin lightly asked as Bilbo lightly ran a hand over his stomach before he stiffened in the chair and Bilbo gasped.

Luariia's eyes narrowed and when she saw Bilbo lean back, she noticed the swell to his belly and she felt a small smile grace her lips. She leaned back and lightly tugged on his beard, and whispered in his ear, "Bilbo's pregnant..."

Nori's eyes widened again and she said, "Let's allow Thorin to figure it out himself." He chuckled to himself and Bilbo looked towards Thorin and in a hushed voice he whispered, "I'm...I'm pregnant..."

The Dwarf King's eyes suddenly went unfocused and with a solitary thump, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain had fainted.


	2. Reviving the King

Luariia acted quickly on her feet after the Great King fainted, she rolled her eyes and with a little help from Nori got Thorin up on the bed and she said, "Nori go and get a wet cloth."

"At your service ma'am..." he said quickly running from the room and she sighed lightly running her hand over Thorin's forehead. Bilbo sat down on the other side of the bed and she whispered, "How long did you know?"

"I've known since the morning sickness had begun and I've been mentally slapping myself since." Bilbo spoke quietly and he moved a small piece of Thorin's hair from his face.

She heaved in a deep breath and looked to the doorway as Nori walked back in again with the wet cloth, she lightly placing it on Thorin's temple.

"And what have I told you about calling me ma'am?" She said to Nori as he sat down beside her. Nori chuckled wickedly and he said, "You may have mentioned it once or twice." as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Luariia whispered something to Thorin and suddenly he awoke with a start. Bilbo looked at the Dwarf King nervously as he sat up and clutched his head for a moment only.

"Thank you Luariia, Nori..." Thorin said quietly and then he looked to Bilbo.

Bilbo's eyes were casted down to the floor when Thorin looked to him, Thorin leaned forward drawing the Halfling towards him and kissing him deeply.

"You're really pregnant? But how?"

"It isn't very well known to most folk... but male hobbits are able to become pregnant since we have a little bit of Elvish blood within and when it has a chance to make life...well." Bilbo spoke in a hushed voice and Thorin smiled, looking into the other's eyes.

Luariia and Nori smiled as Thorin once again kissed Bilbo and Luariia couldn't resist saying, "Hey! Get a room boys!"

Thorin shot a glare at her but then stopped as the thought came in, _"Damn...this is their room isn't it..." _

Luariia read his mind and said, "Yes Thorin this is mine and Nori's room." She laughed as Thorin helped Bilbo to his feet and the two them left.

Luariia smiled as the two left and she said, "I'm happy for them, Thorin needs an heir and I don't think Fili will be upset about this..."

"No he won't be in the slightest...besides I don't think his eyes were on the throne." Nori said smiling with a gleam in his eyes. She grinned and lay down on the bed before Nori lay on top of her and he said, "I love you."

She kissed him back and said, "I love you too."

"You know what we could do?" Nori said with a slight grin on his face.

"What dearest?" she asked and suddenly a grin spread over her face as Nori pressed his member close to her center and she gasped.

"Go right ahead love..." She whispered and that was where the rest of the afternoon went.


	3. Loving you

"How are you holding up? With the baby I mean..." Bilbo asked Luariia one night while they were resting in Luariia's room. She smiled and chuckled as the baby moved inside.

"The baby has been slightly restless but I think it is due to the dwarf blood...what about you?"

"It's been something similar little sister, the little one is restless and there isn't enough room inside for him to really move." Bilbo gasped and then chuckled as the baby kicked at his belly.

Bilbo rubbed the spot on his belly where the baby had kicked and he whispered, "Little one be gentle now..." Luariia smiled and chuckled as the baby within her stirred and she looked to the door where Nori and Thorin had walked in. She bowed her head to Thorin and looked to Bilbo as Thorin helped him to his feet.

"Come on burglar let's get you a cup of tea and some rest." Thorin spoke gently and Bilbo nodded his head.

"Alright...talk to you later Luariia..." Bilbo said as he and Thorin walked out of the room. Luariia leaned back and sighed, placing a hand on her stomach, feeling the little one inside shift.

Nori came forward and he knelt in front of her, pressing an ear to her stomach, listening to his babe's heartbeat and his wife's.

He placed his hand on hers and lightly kissed her belly before he stood up and whispered, "You should get some rest as well love."

Luariia's red eyes gleamed and she whispered, "As long as you want me to..." Nori caught on to what she was saying and his green eyes gleamed too. She rose to her feet walking over to their bed as she sat down.

Nori sat down beside her and kissed her gently before he lay her down onto her side, spooning her stomach and then he began to kiss down her neck as she turned over onto her back.

Luariia's red eyes turned heavenward as Nori kissed her belly and one of his hands slipped underneath her shirt and began to rub her swollen breasts. She moaned and Nori's smile grew wide as she opened her legs and he placed a light kiss to the top of her belly before he moved further down.

He slipped her underwear down and that he inhaled the scent of her before buried a deep kiss to her sex.

She gasped and clenched the fur-lined bed sheet as Nori continued to kiss her inner thighs and her sex. She felt the baby moving as Nori kissed and sucked her into mindless oblivion, Nori felt her tense around him and he stepped up his efforts, putting in a finger and then two, before long she tensed and then moaned as the orgasm went over her body, Nori smiled and suddenly he went into surprise as she went taut again and another orgasm went through her, but this one was twice as strong.

He smiled, kissing her deeply one more time before he slid up to her, kissing her on the lips and he whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you." She whispered back and she giggled as the baby moved, kicking against both their hands.


	4. Awaiting The Baby

Bilbo and Luariia were nearing their time to give birth, since they both conceived so close to together, they were expecting only days after each other. Both Thorin and Nori had become extremely protective of their intended ones.

However Luariia was very stubborn with Nori always before he would leave her, she would always tell him, "I still have my own independence love; I'm still able to stand on two feet."

"I know my dear, but when you're carrying my first child and I don't want any harm to come to you or the baby...it is hard." He said that day before he and Thorin had to meet in the council chamber to discuss an issue about the sapphire mines to the East wing.

"Nothing will happen to the baby Nori...I can make sure of it." She whispered as he came forward, kneeling before her and he placed his cheek against the taut skin. Feeling the baby kick at his cheek, he smiled and chuckled, "Energetic little one eh?"

She smiled and placed her hand against the side of her stomach; Nori stood up and turned his head as they kissed.

It was perhaps the most inopportune moment but Ori burst in the door and breathlessly said, "Bilbo's water has broken!"

"What?" Luariia gasped as she looked to him with eyes wide in concern. Ori was about to repeat what he said when she sharply said, "Take me to him."

Nori helped her to her feet and Ori lead them to Bilbo's chamber. When they arrived Bilbo was squeezing Thorin's hand tightly and he moaned as the contraction took over his center again.

Luariia came to the bedside and she whispered, "How close is he?"

"The pains are about five minutes apart..." The mid-wife spoke as Bilbo panted, and looked to her.

"Thorin...what are you still doing in the room?" Luariia asked him as Thorin looked to the mid-wife in concern.

"I'm staying with Bilbo!" Thorin shouted imperiously, until Luariia stood and shouted, "Get out! The father is not permitted to stay in room when the babe is born!"

Thorin's face turned to thunder and he said, "I am staying here to assure that Bilbo will be alright!"

"He's fine! Now get out before I drag you out by your hair!" Luariia glared at Thorin and he instantly cowered. Nori took him from the room and then the mid-wife felt Bilbo's belly again and she smiled.

"He's ready..." she said as she took her position at the end of the bed between Bilbo's legs and she instructed, "Alright Bilbo, when the next contraction comes...push!"

Bilbo took in a few deep breaths and then he pushed, Luariia kept a firm hold of his hand and after a moment, Bilbo relented and panted again.

"Alright Bilbo push!" The mid-wife shouted and that was when Bilbo battened down and with all his might he pushed, letting out a powerful shout for someone so small.

Suddenly a wail filled the air and Bilbo relaxed, panting heavily and Luariia squeezed his hand gently and whispered, "Congratulations..."

The mid-wife swaddled the little one in a blanket and she said, "Congratulations Bilbo...you have a daughter." Bilbo's tired face lit up with a smile and Luariia chuckled before she stood up and walked to the door.

Thorin came back into the room and his face was filled with joy as he sat beside his husband and new daughter. She closed the door quietly and walked a short ways down the hall to where her room was.

Nori was somewhere on the main floor, but Luariia needed to lie down for a few minutes, she sat down on the bed and then she lightly pats her stomach whispering, "One more day..."

Nori walked into the room as she looked up and smiled, Nori knelt in front of her and then he whispered, "My beautiful wife...almost due with my child you are glowing dearest..."

She smiled lightly as Nori kissed her belly again and then she suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Luariia?" Nori's voice was calm but it was laced with panic. She doubled over again and then she smiled.

"I think...we'd better get the mid-wife in here..." Was all she said before another pain washed over her.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I had a bunch of things come up and so I had to be more focused on that than this! The next chapter will be up posthaste!


End file.
